Calaveras De Nieve
by HuesosRotos-.-i
Summary: Catrina Xico es una "ordinaria" joven de 15 años, su mayor anhelo es visitar la tierra de los Recordados, nadie entiende que quiere decir, sin embargo Jack Frost sabe perfectamente a que se refiere, junto a los guardianes intentará evitar que llegue allá y un gran afecto surgirá logrando que Catrina se de cuenta de su valía.


_Calaver_ as de Nieve

Catrina Xico es una ordinaria joven de 15 años, su mayor anhelo es visitar la tierra de los Recordados, nadie entiende que quiere decir, sin embargo Jack Frost sabe perfectamente a que se refiere, junto a los guardianes intentará evitar que llegue allí y durante su profundo adentro en la vida de Catrina comienza a surgir un afecto muy grande que hará a Catrina ver la importancia de su persona.

Hola! °u°/

Como verán soy nueva aquí y me gustaría que leyeran esto y le dieran una oportunidad, si les gusta me encantaría leer sus tienen dudas o preguntas pueden hacerlas aquí mismo y con gusto las contestare

Algunos de los personajes no son míos, créditos a sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

Capítulo 1

Ella esta...perturbada.

Después de analizar bien la situación, se recargo al respaldo de su asiento mientras miraba distraída el exterior de la ventana, tratando de plantear por qué el humano se perturba con su propia anatomía que lo conformaba, la única respuesta que encontró fue un orden mental bastante extraño al de ella, no le parecía hermoso ni perturbador, simplemente le parecía normal, puesto que le encantaba rebasar limites y retos al adentrarse a lo que se le conoce como Deep Web y esa seria la temática de la que hablaría el día de hoy pero no sabia si tocar el tema del tráfico de órganos, ya que sus compañeros eran delicados al igual que un pétalo de rosa, lo único que quería era su calificación, así que no le importaría dar detalles demás.

-Señorita Xico, ¿Qué tema nos ha traído a la clase?-

-La Deep Web-

-¿Podría explicarnos que es?-

Sin responder se levanto frente a toda la clase y coloco un dibujo de un iceberg con varios logos y descripciones.

-Lo que están viendo ahora es solo un esquema resumido de todo un mundo profundo y misterioso.

Ahora, como podrán notar YouTube, Facebook y Twitter se encuentran en la punta, donde es visible todo lo que se publica, este se le conoce como el Primer Nivel que suelen usar.

Taringa y 4chan han sido eliminados de los resultados en Google, por el simple hecho de publicar pornografía y vender cosas ilegalmente, estos dos y mas sitios conforman el Segundo Nivel, que aún no se encuentra en la Deep Web.

Aquí es donde comenzamos a adentrarnos sin percatarnos, ya que seguramente han descargado Ares y Utorrent, así el usuario rosando con las descargas ilegales y su completo uso, compañeros, a partir de aquí les doy la bienvenida a la Deep Web con el Tercer Nivel.

Todo lo que el gobierno, CIA, Interpool y el Pentágono nos esconde se encuentra aquí, desde conspiraciones hasta como armar un submarino soviético y archivos clasificados, toda esa curiosidad puede ser peligrosa, ya que el FBI se encuentra vigilando, aquí también se puede encontrar pornografía infantil, pedófilos y vídeos, aquí es donde se corre mayor riesgo de ser arrestado, Cuarto Nivel.

El Quinto Nivel es el mas despiadado y malvado que puede haber, tráfico de órganos, Gore, tráfico de cuerpos, drogas, en el caso del tráfico de órganos puedes comprarlos con las coins así que será muy sencillo conseguir un riñón, intestinos y demás partes que nos conforman, en este nivel también pueden comprar armas, contratar un asesino y encontrarte con narcotraficantes y no solo eso, también habrán vídeos donde muestran como destruyen de manera brutal a niños o adultos.

Y por ultimo el Sexto Nivel, los mejores hackers tratarán de acceder a tu base de datos, así logrando descubrirte, aquí la necrofilia, muerte, zoofilia en vivo es lo más común.-

Un silencio completamente escalofriante se hizo presente, solo miraban a la chica sin expresión alguna al decir que es totalmente común todo lo anterior mencionado.

Ella parecía estar complacida al ver sus rostros llenos de terror y asombro, sonrío de manera plácida, esperando alguna pregunta.

Su espera no fue mucha, Ana, una del popular alzo la mano.

-¿Ya has estado allí?, porque si es así, me imagino que de allí viene tu perturbada mente-*sonríe retándola*

-Sin embargo mi perturbación evita que me acueste con quien se me atraviese sabiendo que es completamente peligroso-

*se ríe*-Querida, lo dices porque no tienes amigos-

*sonríe*-Supongo que no los quieres conocer por tu pereza y complejidad de entenderlos-

-Soy mas hermosa que tu, se me hará muy sencillo conocerlos y te apuesto a que me preferirán a mi-

*se ríe mirándola divertida*-Pero que ingenua eres Ana, los libros nunca te eligieran por tu "belleza"-

Se dirigió a su lugar, tomó su mochila y salió ya que tocaron para el almuerzo, aun así, el silencio se apoderó de todos, la chica nueva había callado a la mas popular de la escuela, aparentemente. "Esto no se quedara así", pensaba con rabia y odio mientras salía del salón.


End file.
